All The Sand And The Waves
by DEACTIVEDUSER
Summary: A Motorcycle Boy one-shot,a Rumble Fish fanfic.What made Motorcycle Boy that way?R&R please!


All The Sand And The Waves, a Rumble Fish fanfic

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SE Hinton's work.

A/N: Motorcycle Boy..........he's a difficult character, all complex and everything, so this is my hard labour. A one-shot of him. Hope you enjoy it, please R&R!

* * *

"One, two, three, four

Take me away to January

I'm done with this year

I'm tired of everyone here

I just need some time alone

Before I'm ready to come back home

There's gotta be something else out there for me,

I could feel it in my heart

The day I started to dream.

There's more than this Midwestern town

I can't let this place keep me down

Take me away I need the sand and the waves, the sunset,

And lets not forget those warm Autumn days."

-Take Me Away by Chase Coy(Dear Juliet)

* * *

"Baby, look at that," a young woman pointed out the river under the rickety old bridge. "Its going where we'll be headed soon...."her voice was wistful as she continued. A boy sat beside her, unconcerned pulling weeds out of the wood and his voice was indifferent as he asked , "Where's that, Mummy?" The look on his face plainly said that he really could not care less but she laughed, a tinkling, pretty sound. "To Cali, baby! To the sand and the waves!"

"What about Daddy and Russy?" he questioned innocently. His mother was startled but then laughed aloud again before shrugging her shoulders. She picked him up and swung him to and fro whilst skipping towards the river. "Oh darling, you've got' dirt all over your shirt," she tsk-ed and took off her son's shirt and dunked it in the river and handed it back to him. The boy wore his shirt back again and shivered. The water had thoroughly soaked the shirt but he wasn't going to tell his pretty mother yet. She wouldn't care anyway, he was knew. She would simply just shrug her shoulders and tousle his hair.

The day was fun as he and his mother skipped about and picked flowers for Cali, like she told him. When they arrived, everybody would rejoice and they would have to toss flowers she said. Her voice was tight with elation as she described her delusions. The waves would be so blue and the sand so soft and it would sparkle like tiny diamonds in the sun. They would live in a big house like at home and it would have lots and lots of pink flowers.

The next day, they stayed in the woods. The boy was okay with that, he was with his mummy and that was all that mattered. Night was a different thing however, the air was frosty and he cried, his tears marking a path on his dirt-encrusted cheeks. His mother held him close but her body heat was not enough to warm the boy. Late into the night, he was still sniffling and she was still tired, leaning back against the tree. As he sobbed again, a great heaving sob ,his mother abruptly stood up, making him fall. She took off suddenly, running towards some great unknown. Further in, deeper into the woods. The boy screamed , frightened and alone. Eventually, he stopped and huddled closer to the fire. The flames licked the air hungrily, black and white with sparks of gray, it was all the same to him. He could not see color. He was "color-blind" they said.

"She'll come back," he thought desperately. "She'll come back." And as the hours passed by, the sky changed from dark to light, he grew less sure and increasingly scared. The light did nothing to help banish his fears away. "Mummy," he whimpered as strange men found him hiding behind some bushes. "Mummy," he whispered again and his mother's voice whispered like a ghost from the past, not from just yesterday , "To the sand and the waves!"

Never had the boy felt so alone in his life before.....and to his surprise he found solace in it. The strange emptiness and detachment appealed to him and he liked being on the outside more and more as he grew up. Not needing someone, something, anything felt good. But one day, years later, as he held his brother close, he felt a sense of deja vu, and his mother's voice whispered again, rusty and aged.

"What a funny situation," he said. "I wonder what I'm doing here, holding my half-dead brother, surrounded by bricks and cement and rats."

Anything to not remember....anything to forget.

And he did, smiling as he did so, days later, with a bullet barreled through his chest and his brother screaming the world away for him. But he didn't care, he didn't need anyone else.

* * *

A/N: Whew, that was exhausting....Motorcycle Boy is a complicated character and it was difficult trying to imagine him. However when I managed to, this is what I came up with. the story sounds a little disjointed though,much to my displeasure. Hopefully, it sounds alright to you. R&R please! All feedback is welcomed. Even flames. At least I know you read it of course,suggestions and constructive criticism would be much more well-received and obliged. ;)


End file.
